Can Gangsters Love?
by Animeismyforte23
Summary: Kagome used to be the worst gangster to ever hit the streets. But the key words are USED TO BE. But when an old enemy comes back to exact revenge by using her own brother can she come out of hiding to save him? And if she does what would he want FROM her?


Chapter 1

A/N: I was passing by my old dojo when inspiration struck! This is the result don't know how long it will be though... Anyway here we go!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha? A story of a half demon trying to collect all the shards of the shikon jewel with a time traveling miko and their friends? Nope don't own it!

"Heh you think you can take ME shrimp?"a silver haired amber eyed boy said.

"I got three responses to that..." a dark haired blue eyed boy said right back raising 3 fingers as he said that."One," he raised 1 finger up" yeah I think I could mop the floor with you. Two," he raised another finger not even acknowledging the silver haired boy's anger."you need to get a new book of insults. Shrimp, really?And finally three," raising a third finger and putting the other two down he left his middle finger up and said after taking a deep breath " Come at me bro!"  
And that's just what he did.

~¥¥¥With Souta¥¥¥~

"Kaa-San? Are you home?" Souta asked as he closed the front door behind him.

"Hey Souta!" Kagome yelled from the family room couch."Mom's not home she's coming home late since there was this giant mess at her office. So she called me to stare at you all night!"

"Nee-chan? Oh good so mom's not home right?" Souta said sounding strange.

"Yeah... Souta, what's wrong-" Kagome started but stopped. She had begun to look over the couch and what stopped her was Souta who was standing bloodied and blackeyed in the door way. "SOUTA!" Kagome practically screamed at her brother. She quickly got off the couch and ran over to her brother. She put her hands on his shoulders and steered him to the bathroom.

"What happened?! Are you alright? Who the hell did this to you?" Kagome asked as she got out the disinfectant, some cotton swabs, and bandages. "You are sooo lucky Mom isn't home! She would throw a hissy fit! Jeez that's gonna be a shiner!" she said gesturing towards his eye as she dabbed at a scratch on his cheek bone.

"Sis you need to learn to speak slower!" Souta said chuckling. He then winced when Kagome started to poke his bruised eye."Hey stop that!"

"Sorry!" she said quickly."Sooo... Are you gonna tell me?"

"Fine fine... I got in a fight..."Souta started.

" Well no shit!" Kagome interrupted huffily.

"Let me finish! " he said with a glare and Kagome quieted "With Inuyasha Taisho and his friends."

"A Taisho?Are you nuts?!" Kagome said throwing her arm out almost knocking over the bottle of disinfectant." You are nuts why am I even asking! You took him on alone? And he had friends no wonder you got beat up! You won though, right?"

"Course I did!" Souta said affronted that there was any doubt.

"That's my boy! Taught you everything you know!" Kagome said with a proud smile that lasted a few moments before she shook it off and said " But that doesn't mean you can use it to fight a Taisho! Why did you even get in a fight?"

"It wasn't my fault Sis! They were bad mouthing you and I told them off and well things got out of hand..." Souta said looking at his feet while Kagome shook her head and pressed a band-aid to a cut on his cheek .

"Souta you know that I don't care what a bunch of little shits say about me!" Kagome scolded.

"Yeah well I do!" Souta said angrily.  
"You were the toughest Yankee ever to hit the streets! You even beat Sesshomaru Taisho in a fight!"

" That life is over now!" Kagome yelled."I gave it up! I hung up my gear forever! They can say whatever they want... It doesn't matter..." Kagome said softly at the end.

Everything Souta had said was true he had only left one thing out. She had an accomplice. Sango Taiyja  
and Kagome Higurashi . The worst duo to ever hit the streets of Japan. They were free lancers who worked for anyone. They didn't do it for the money but just for the rush of fighting. No one could ever beat the two together. No one. They were both in high school together and at school they were the best too. Always number 1 and 2. On the street and on the books. Everything was going their way till HE struck. One day they had split up to go home and a jealous kid from their class attacked Sango on the street. She was died when he stabbed in the heart. When Kagome found out she went berserk. She had lost her best friend, her accomplice, her other half. When she found out the kids name was Miroku Houshi and went after him beating him to a bloody pulp with no respite. But he lived. He lived because she couldn't make herself kill him. She couldn't live with herself, so she fought. She fought for her lost half, she fought get away from her feelings, she fought so she would feel something. Even if it was pain and blood lust. It was a horrible time. People started calling her 'Dākuhāfu' ( means dark half in japanese).Then something even worse happened. The Taisho's got wind of her. They were looking for someone like her with no mercy, no morals, and no life. She sold her soul and became their sword. She did whatever Sounga Taisho said. No questions asked. Until she met Shippou that is. He was a coach for her scool Kendo team. He changed everything. He hounded her every day she showed up for class to join the team. He didn't even know about her and he still bothered her. She finally consented to go to one practice. She was taken by the strict beauty of kendo. The moves the fight. It was nothing how she fought. She kept coming and coming to the merts and came back to school she joined the kendi team and left the Taisho's. Of course one can't just leave like that and Sounga sent his oldest son Sesshomaru after her to 'persuade' her to come back. She fought him hard and long and she finally managed to beat him and get him out but he always swore revenge. She was hurt and broken down after the fight and she had left her parents long ago so she was alone. She thought she was a goner till Shippou came to her apartment to drop off some forms. He helped her and listened to her story. He hadn't changed his opinion of her in the slightest. He still allowed her on the team and never told a soul. He took her story in stride and took her under his wing. She moved in with him and he saved her from herself. He took care of her and even paid for her to go to Tokyo college. She swore off street fighting forever since then. She had taught Souta to fight only because he had found out about her past and wouldn't stop bugging her to teach him. Her mom and dad never found out about her secret life and they never questioned her doing what she did all those years. Moving out, disappearing for days on end ,moving in with a teacher. Nothing. Not the best parents. They still knew nothing. Only Shippou and Souta did. And she kept it that way.

"Sorry Sis." Souta said after a long time.

"It's alright." she said softly finishing up his first aid. After a few more tense moments she broke the silence." What do you say we go out to get some pizza after you wash up, huh?"

"That would be great!" Souta said perking up.

"Alright well then shower, put some shades on to hide your eye and let's scoot!" Kagome said brightly.

" Got it!" Souta said laughing running up the stairs to his room to get ready.

~¥¥¥With Inuyasha¥¥¥~

"Sesshomaru! Where are you? Get your ass out here!" an irritable silver headed teen limped into the the entrance hall of his house.

"What do you want?" a cold voice called from the sitting room where he was reading.

"I need information. And I need us to 'handle' someone." Inuyasha said darkly.

That got Sesshomaru's attention. Inuyasha never asked for help for him... For anything!

'I wonder what's wrong with the whelp?' As Sesshomaru lifted his head from his book to actually look at Inuyasha. He had to suppress a snort of laughter. Inuyasha was leaning against the wall bloodied and scratched up holding a limp arm.

"You have my attention, whelp. Try not to waste my time." Sesshomaru said all monotone.

"Keh!" Inuyasha snorted but continued on."The kid's name is Souta Higurashi-"

"Higurashi?" Sesshomaru said getting up from his place walking over to Inuyasha eyes wide and almost feral. " Does he have a sister?". 'Could it be the same Higurashi?'

"I think so... Why?" Inuyasha wondered why he was suddenly so curious about the kid. He didn't know about his brothers past failure and his vow for vengeance he had been too young when it happened.

Sesshomaru was quiet for a few heart beat then broke out into a vicious grin.

"I believe that we should pay the Higurashi's a visit..." He said with no small amount of malice.

He then left Inuyasha in the hall to be treated while he went to go gather some information. Unconsciously his had brushed a long rigid scar on his left arm.

' Time to pay a visit to an old friend..' he thought darkly and actually laughed this time but with no humor... Just evil intent.

End note : Well another new story hope it's not too confusing...

Kagome: WHY AM I A YANKEE?

Me: cause u are!

Sesshomaru: no way I would ever get beat by HER.

Kagome and Me: wanna bet!

Sesshomaru:* walks away scared*

Kagome and me: * hi-5*

Anyway so in cause you don't know a Yankee is a female gangster! I hope you liked it! It will hopefully get better!Read Review Favorite and Follow! Goodnight!  
Bye bye  
-Animeismyforte


End file.
